A Mother's Love
by LovesEternalFlame912
Summary: Belle and Rumple Travel to the Dark Realm to try to find a way to save Gideon.While there they must face their relationship issues, The Black Fairy, and a unexpected twist that may just take Belle away forever.


The moment Belle stepped out of the portal and touched her foot on the ground inside the Dark Realm a cold air brushed over her, causing her to shiver and pull her jacket even tighter around her.

"Well it sure lives up to its name." she said as she squinted trying to see into the vast darkness that laid before her.

There was a whooshing sound that caused her to turn around and was met with Rumple stepping out of the portal.

"You scared me." Belle said with a laugh.

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure Gideon didn't cause any harm while we did this."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing to worry about, I just put a dampening spell on him so no harm can come of Miss Swan until we achieve our goal."

"Hopefully the others won't know that." Belle said a little worried.

"Belle, Sweetheart there is no need to worry, the others have more problems than just our son to worry about but I did give them a warning to stay away from him."

Belle nodded and looked out into the darkness again "Now what?"

"Well now we track my mother and see where she is and from there we find a way to save our son."

"And I guess the only way to track her is to find out where she is first, so how do we do that?"

Rumple sighed and then ripped a couple of his hairs out of his head causing Belle to wince.

Belle watched as he took his hairs in one hand and pulled out a vial of blue liquid with the other and mix them together before smashing it upon the ground, causing the blue liquid to fizzle and shape into a line that stretched out into the darkness.

"Oh like that." Belle said as Rumple knelt down and touched the line and closed his eyes. "It's a distance from here maybe five to seven days' time. We should get moving." Rumple said standing up.

"Why can't you just teleport us there we could get there a lot faster."

"Belle like I said before magic works differently here, if I use magic at the wrong time and the wrong place it could have deadly consequences for either of us."

"You mean for me, you are immortal Rumple you can't die."

"Well just because I can't die doesn't mean I want you too." Rumple said with a look of love on his face.

"Alright let's get to it." Belle said starting to follow the line.

Rumple looked at her walking away "Yeah." Before following.

Belle wasn't sure how long they walked but after a while her legs were killing her and her breath was trying to catch up with her. Rumple was getting worried when she stopped to take a breath on a rock.

"Are you alright?" he said kneeling down and covering one of her hands with his with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, just need a rest that's all." Belle said.

Rumple stood up and looked out to the sun almost rising.

"We should rest for a few hours you are exhausted." He said.

Belle started shaking her head fast and started to stand up "No I'm fine. We need to get to the Fairy to save our son." She said getting up but immediately got light headed and nearly face-planted into the ground.

"No what you need is some rest." Rumple said holding her up.

Rumple wrapped his arm around Belle's waist and they walked a few more minutes until they reached a clearing.

"You sit down right here sweetheart." Rumple said helping her sit down on a log.

Rumple turned and with a flick of his hand a tent appeared.

"I thought you said we couldn't use magic?"

"I said we couldn't teleport, conjuring up a tent is not that big of a deal." He said smiling at her.

"Show-off." Belle said jokingly causing Rumple to chuckle.

Belle stood up and walked into the tent with Rumple right behind her.

The tent was very spacious and tidy the first thing Belle noticed was the two beds on either side of the ten and she also noticed at the end of the tent there was a curtain that was blocking something off.

"That is the changing room." Rumple said cutting her off before she could even ask the question.

Belle nodded and took her bag and put it on her bed, she unzipped the bags and grabbed her nightgown and her brush and walked into the changing room and pulled the curtain shut.

Rumple sighed at the curtain and sat down on his bed.

He closed his eyes for what could have been a few moments before a scream from Belle caused him to jump to his feet.

He ran over to the curtain but stopped before pulling it back.

"Belle?"

"Yeah." She said with a quiver in her voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Not really?" Belle said.

"May I come in?" Rumple asked.

"Yes."

Rumple grabbed the curtain and pulled it back and when he saw Belle confusion and fear swept over him.

A couple hundred miles down the road The Black Fairy stood near a window staring out towards the darkness when a servant rushed in.

"Your Highness, I was just given word that we have visitors." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Who?"

"No one knows they came here through a portal a few hours ago."

"Show me."

The servant ran over to the giant orb in the middle of the room and waved his hand over it.

The black Fairy watched as she saw two figures a man and a woman come to view.

"And nobody knows who they are."

"No ma'am what shall we do?"

"Send a search team out for them and bring them here I must know what they want and what they are up to."

The servant nodded and exited.

"Who are you?" the Fairy asked.


End file.
